The Law
by Abigal
Summary: A solution offered by a solicitor may solve more than one of Harry and Ruth's problems. Most likely a three chapter story. Seems my muse has returned briefly.
1. Chapter 1

The Law-

(Excuse my taking liberties with English law, certain religious rites, as well as with the character who belong to Kudos and the BBC) Peter Firth can't be bought. He is priceless! (Of course it doesn't hurt to try ;) To understand previous note read another fan fic)

Harry, despite protests, finally agreed to meet with a solicitor, who specializes in security services cases. It had been at the urging of the Home Secretary that made him finally capitulate. As he was sitting in the outer office waiting, he was surprised to see Ruth enter. Both were shocked to see the other. It had been several weeks since Harry was escorted from Themes House to await his tribunal on what would most likely be charges of treason.

Both asked of each other at the same time, "What are you doing here?" It was just then the door opened to the inner office and both were requested to step inside and take a seat. They were greeted by Jonathan Wainwright, the solicitor recommended by Home Secretary Towers. Wainwright was well known in legal and political circles, and he always sought out topnotch barristers for his clients when needed. Both Ruth and Harry were still confused as to why they were both at the meeting. Harry was certain Ruth would be called before the proceeding to testify against him.

"Sir Harry, so good to meet you, just unfortunate it should be under these circumstance." Wainwright was indeed charming, and Harry couldn't help but notice the smile he gave Ruth, which made her eyes brighten, and Harry bristled.

"I need to get on with this. I really don't think I need legal representation. I can handle myself before this board of inquiry." It was Harry's way of letting Wainwright know he was not mounting an all-out defense. In Harry's mind he was guilty of treason having given away a state secret and should face the consequence.

Wainwright recognized what Harry was saying right away, but asked, "Will you indulge me by listening to some information that if used correctly might save you, your job as well as the career and reputation of Ms. Evershed."

Harry's head shot up quickly when he heard the words _reputation of Ms. Evershed. _"What do you mean Ms. Evershed's reputation? She has done nothing that should tarnish her reputation." Ruth for her part was speechless for the moment, and trying to analyze all that was being said and the way it was being said.

"Listen," said Wainwright, "The Marriage Act, 1753 almost completely abolished common law marriage but it is on rare instances still recognized in law. The circumstances have to be exceptional. The people have to want to be married but are unable to do so any other way. In this case they can simply declare that they are taking each other as husband and wife in front of witnesses."

Ruth's brow is furrowed. Harry looks perplexed.

Wainwright sees that the two in front of him are completely lost as to how this relates to the tribunal or to them as individuals. He thinks, _this is going to be difficult from what I have learned about the two in front of me. I was told they were a bit dense when it came to matters of the heart, but I didn't think they were totally ignorant. Ms Evershed has to know Harry loves her, and Harry should know by all Ruth has given up that she loves him. What's going on with these two?_

"You two have basically lived together, all be it on the Grid, for the better part of a decade, except for Ms. Evershed's adventure in Cyprus." Ruth at this point urged Wainwright to call her Ruth. Harry again bristled at the acknowledged familiarity the two seem to share.

Ruth had been sitting quietly but finally asked, "How can you say we have been living together?"

"Your lives are intertwined on the Grid and off. Fate keeps bringing you back together and why you didn't accept Harry's offer of marriage is beyond me."

Ruth turned to Harry. "You told him about your proposal?"

"No. I'm as shocked as you to hear he knows of it. How do you know of it," asked Harry of his soon to be ex-solicitor.

"You aren't the only one with access to certain information," said Wainwright with a smile. "It's not important that I know it is important how this information is presented."

"What do you mean," said Ruth taking up the thread of the discussion.

"I mean that due to issues of National Security maybe neither of you felt it was safe to marry the other, although you both are in love with each other." Wainwright didn't wait for protests or confirmation. "You see under English law a wife cannot testify against her husband except under certain extreme circumstances."

Both Ruth and Harry sat with shocked faces. Finally, Harry broke the silence in the room, knowing he could speak freely as security services were forbidden from surveillance of his solicitor and he felt that Tariq would have their backs if he tried. "You are suggesting we marry, knowing Ruth has turned me down."

"Circumstances are different. Ruth might reconsider." Wainwright turned his attention to Ruth. "Well?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "I don't think I can take her rejection again. I don't think I should ask."

"I don't think you should ask either," said Ruth. Wainwright was feeling the frustration Harry had felt so long from this stubborn woman. The solicitor asked, "Just what do you mean?"

"I think I must propose to Harry."

With Ruth's words both Harry and Wainwright stared at her their mouths open.

"Harry will you marry me?"

"Ruth, your timing?"

"This is the right time and the right place." It was almost a replay of their turn around the grounds after Ros' funeral. Harry wasn't sure. "Ruth are you sure."

"I've asked. I think you know I wouldn't if I had not picked it all apart." Harry was certain of that.

"Shall I think about it," asked Harry of his solicitor.

"I wouldn't think too long by the look on Ruth's face. She looks more like she might bolt at any moment," was the advice of his solicitor.

There is also the matter of your declaration of marriage prior to the actual ceremony. Any witnesses who might not be available? Harry understood what Wainwright was saying.

"Yes, I think we could use Adam and Fiona Carter. Both are dead, unfortunately dying too young and in the service of their country." Ruth inhaled sharply at the mention of their names. "Both Ruth and I have made a point of paying attention to their son. He calls us Uncle Harry and Aunt Ruth assuming we are together, but even the tribunal wouldn't be ruthless enough to call a child so traumatized by the loss of both parents to be a witness."

Wainwright agreed. "Of course I can't advise you to take this course of action and it cannot be fraud. If I were advising an engaged couple, I would suggest that since you are both lapsed Catholics, that you take a refresher course, and be married by a priest. This time it should be with witnesses who are living. In fact, I have a young priest waiting in another room. Would you like to meet him?"

Both Harry and Ruth were again curious as to how all this was working to their benefit. Again they thought about how he knew so much about them both as a non-couple and as individuals. Harry mused that his first marriage was not sanctioned by the church. Ruth had long ago stopped attending services that is until recently, when she had taken to going to the occasional Mass.

As Wainwright walked the newest member of the group into the room, there was no time to react when Ruth suddenly jumped up and smiling a smile that Harry had not seen from her in a long time, said, "Peter Windsor? You are a priest?"

Both were laughing and hugging each other. Again Harry felt a bit left out. Wainwright was a bit confused as to how the two knew each other. Ruth knew she needed to explain.

"Peter, err, rather Father Peter is my cousin. We always adored each other as children. He was one of the few bright spots in my life," Ruth explained.

Instead of bristling, Harry smiled and stood up to meet Ruth's relative. "I believe I am to be one of your in-laws in the near future. Well assuming I accept Ruth's proposal."

All eyes were on Harry. " The answer is yes," as he pulled Ruth into his arms and kissed her properly. Then Harry released her. "Well, what's next."

Father Peter explained that the traditional posting of the Banns was not required and they could be married within the week if all paperwork was in order. Certificates of baptism were needed. Both Ruth and Harry looked at each other. Neither knew where they'd find their certificates. At this point Wainwright again produced the required documents. He also produced a marriage license needing only signatures. "You do need the witnesses."

"How about a week from today," said Wainwright. "This gives you time to determine your best man and Ruth you need at least a bridesmaid to serve as a witness, and I've never known a woman who didn't want some type of wedding dress. There is more advice before you two go off into the sunset. You need to stay together. This cannot be a marriage in name only. Even if you find after one year, you need to stay together for a minimum of five years, although I believe you two will last. It must be consummated. You cannot lie on this issue. They may ask for proof as archaic as that may sound. " The consummate part lifted Harry's spirit for the first time in weeks. Ruth was worried she could not live up to the imagination Harry had of them together, especially for the first time.

Everything was going so fast Ruth and Harry didn't get much of a chance to talk. Harry, since being suspended with pay, had little contact with security services and he opted for Malcolm to be his best man.

Ruth briefly considered inviting Beth to be her bridesmaid, but decided that it should be Susan, a person who had known her since her college days. Her longtime dear friend Susan always suspected there was someone in Ruth's life but could never get any information from her and Susan knew nothing of George. Ruth had always kept much of her life to herself, but Susan also knew that Ruth could be so much fun when she felt secure. It had been a long time since she had seen her friend feel secure. On the wedding day, she saw her friend Ruth in an off-white tea-length dress. She carried a bouquet of long-stemmed calla lilies accented with ti leaves, bound by an ivory sheer ribbon accenting the dress. She had never seen her friend look so secure or confident since her college days.

Harry and Ruth entered from the sides of the cathedral. Father Peter was waiting at the altar. Malcolm took his place next to Harry, and Susan moved next to Ruth. While it was an open Mass, there were no others in attendance. Harry knew that no matter the future, there would be no divorce. Not because they were Catholic, but because they both knew this was so right for them as they were saying their wedding vows.

Harry took in the image as well and started thinking about the wedding night to come. It was he hoped the beginning of a better life for them both. He was even starting to have hope that not everything related to Albany was going to turn out bad, but the tribunal was still to come.

(Next up: Wedding Night)


	2. Wedding Night

Wedding Night

(Nothing belongs to me. Should note that spousal right to refuse to testify is reciprocal. Rating of this chapter will be bordering on M. **Maybe M is appropriate shortly after Harry quotes George Bernard Shaw, so if bothered by this don't read beyond that point with this chapter.**)

Prior to the wedding, Ruth and Harry had talked very little except for the minimal details needed to get the ceremony right, and have everyone in place for the ceremony.

What they had sidestepped, as they had so often in their lives, were the details of what would follow, the wedding night. Each knew they desired the other. She gave him life. He gave her a reason to live. Neither could express this, nor could they deny it.

As they stood outside the church both basked in the warmth of the sun. Malcolm and Susan had quietly slipped away. It was still early in the day and neither seemed to be able to make a complete sentence verbally. Wainwright had arrived near the end of the ceremony to make sure both went through with it. He could tell now, that neither had thought beyond the ceremony and shook his head thinking: _They truly are hopeless with each other. Fortunately for the newlyweds I've given their day and night some thought. Actually, given that had I not been able to see how much Ruth loved Harry, and Harry loved Ruth, I might have liked to get to know her. Instead, I managed to put together a romantic afternoon and evening for them. The rest is up to them._

"My congratulations to the newlyweds," said Wainwright. "I have taken a few liberties and made a few reservations in the name of Sir Harry and Lady Pearce." It was the first time Ruth heard herself referred to as Lady Pearce. It seemed too elegant for her.

"I'll never be Lady Pearce," protested Ruth.

"You already are," said Harry. Those were the first words they had properly said since being married.

It was Wainwright's turn to speak. "First you have a reservation at the Dorchester in the Oliver Messel Suite for five nights."

In unison Ruth and Harry said, "What?" They knew the famous suite cost about £3,000 a night having often had to set up observations of foreign operatives staying there. "Don't worry, the cost has been covered." Wainwright did not want to disclose their benefactor was the Home Secretary. Harry was skeptical

"How do I know this is not someone who wants to buy our influence?"

"Harry you seem to have forgotten your influence is currently much diminished. As for Ruth, well the person may be somewhat fond of her."

Harry's pride started to overtake his commonsense with that statement. "I can afford to take care of my wife and provide for a substantial honeymoon. It won't be the grand tour I would like, as I'm confined to England, but I won't have someone else paying for our honeymoon."

It was the first time Harry had remotely referenced the troubles ahead, and the fact that he and Ruth were indeed about to embark on a honeymoon. Ruth suddenly became nervous and started shifting from one foot to the other, anxious to be off this topic although not sure what the next topic would bring.

Harry noticed her fidgeting and started to think his bride might bolt from him if he didn't change the subject quickly.

"There's also a dinner reservation but that can be cancelled. If you find you'd rather stay in for the evening," said Wainwright with as much tact as possible. His inference was clear. "You two need to look and act as much in love as possible. Right now you both look as if you'd been given a death sentence and England repealed that decades ago. What is wrong with you two? I know your history. You both love each other, why can't you just admit it and move forward." With these words Wainwright turned and left in a huff shaking his head. _These two are the most emotionally repressed people I've ever met. Just get us through the tribunal. _

As Wainwright was retreating, Ruth looked into Harry's eyes for the first time. "You do know that this particular suite is where Richard Burton and Elizabeth Taylor spent their honeymoon?" Ruth thought of the great love between Burton and Taylor.

Harry, thinking of all the rowing between the famous couple said, "Well let's hope we fair better than they did." Leave it to Harry to be practical at the one time Ruth was trying to be romantic.

A limousine was waiting to take them to the Dorchester. Inside the vehicle Harry took advantage of the fully stocked bar, and offered Ruth a fine single malt scotch, both needing a bit of courage for the next part of the "honeymoon." Finally the reality was sinking in of the step they had taken, and the next steps to come. At least the alcohol was helping them both to relax. It had been a taxing day.

As they entered the elegant suite, Harry decided it was time to be the gentleman Ruth expected. After the porter had delivered and put away their luggage, he turned to her and said, "Ruth I desire you. I want you. I love you. You know this. I want this to be a night of passion and love for both of us, not one of necessity. George Bernard Shaw said, our necessities are few, but our wants are endless."

Harry quoting Shaw brought a sweet smile to Ruth's face. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and shoulders and pulled him to her. She kissed him with a passion she had never known she was capable of. No words were spoken as the kiss deepened and the passion grew.

Harry responded with equal passion if not more. His hands began to roam up and down and around Ruth's body. He was hesitant at first at his first attempts to learn every part of her body still covered by clothing. She did not resist. She yielded to her desire, as Harry yielded to his.

Soon she was undressing Harry as quickly as he was undressing her. Suddenly they pulled apart, and looked adoringly at each other. Both started laughing. It was a laugh from their hearts, part of the release of happiness they had so long denied themselves. There would be no phones to interrupt. No national emergencies to contend with, a benefit of Harry being suspended, and Ruth on leave of absence. (Wainwright had left instructions for no calls be put through to the room for at least 48 hours.) There was no hesitation or doubts as to their feelings. After brining the laughter under control and still holding each other, Harry spoke. "Do you want to try and make it to the master bedroom?"

"I think that would be nice for our first time together." Ruth then added with a mischievous smile, "We can always try out the rest of the suite later. Oh Harry, when you get time, would you please cancel that dinner reservation?"

"Of course," said Harry who was grinning with anticipation of what was to come. He again began his assault on Ruth's mouth and neck. Ruth was reciprocating.

"Harry, if we don't move to the bedroom soon we aren't going to make it."

"uuum," replied Harry as he tightened his grip on Ruth.

Ruth's body was so physically close to Harry now she could tell how much desire he had for her. It was growing ever more evident the longer they embraced.

Finally Harry pulled away, and taking her by the hand led her to the master bedroom. Once inside and next to the bed, they were again entangled in an embrace. Clothes started being tossed around the room as neither could wait for the actual body contact between each other.

His scent was as intoxicating as the scotch had been for her. Her scent only seemed to drive him closer to the edge. He remembered, _self-control, self-denial. _Finally all clothing removed, they lay slowly back onto the bed and Ruth could see what she had only felt earlier through his clothes.

Ruth surprised Harry by her lack of inhibition. He had kept thinking she might at any moment grow shy and with draw from him. Yet, she seemed to be leading him to the most sensitive areas of her body.

Harry was experienced in physical intimacy, but never had he experienced such passion and love combined. He wanted to devour her physically and prolong the love making until she was begging for his release as well as her own.

Soon they were both at the edge. He had long ago entered her as she had begged him to do so. He had begged her to never stop loving him. Ruth's passion to explore Harry's body equaled his to hers. Eventually neither could be denied or control the satisfaction their bodies demanded and with final screams and moans of pleasure from both, they collapsed against each other. Neither was able to pace their breathing. Both were exhausted yet neither would let go of the other as the snuggled into the curves of each other's body.

A while later, Harry whispered into Ruth hair with a voice of pure emotion and a husky sexiness, "I didn't think it possible but I love you more now than before we married."

Both knew this was the first time either had mentioned their marriage. She lay quiet for a few moments and then pulled herself closer to Harry and told him, "Harry I have never loved anyone but you and I never will. We are each part of the other."

After a while they again began the pleasure of discovering each other's body, and sensitive areas. It was a slower pace this time as if each were memorizing the other's body. Ruth noticed his scars but said nothing of them. She knew he had earned each in the service of his country, a country that might now abandon him.

While the country might abandon him, Ruth knew she never would. They eventually fell asleep, coupled together knowing that no matter the future, they had each other. Both believed as long as they had each other everything would be okay.

The five days at the Dorchester passed quickly and neither left the suite during that time, preferring the company of each other as much as possible.

When finally the time came to leave, Ruth was surprised to learn Harry had all her personal belongings transferred to his home. "Well we couldn't toss Beth out and your place isn't big enough for the cats and Scarlet," said Harry, being a voice of reason calming Ruth because he had not consulted her.

"Harry, eventually we are going to have to talk about how you make decisions without consulting me. This one I agree with, but you should have asked." Harry agreed with Ruth and told her he would try to improve. "Ruth, some habits are hard to break." They had managed avoid their first quarrel as a married couple.

As they turned down the street of Harry's home, both observed people posted in the area they knew were sent to keep watch on them prior to the tribunal. It was the first time in nearly a week that both had given a thought to the upcoming unpleasantness they would face. Both felt apprehensive. Then they reached for each other's hand and felt reassured. At the same time they uttered Pactum serva Keep the faith.

(Next up: The Tribunal, and perhaps some others from the Grid show up.)


	3. The Tribunal

The Tribunal

(_Nothing is mine, all belongs to Kudos and/or BBC with a borrowed line from Law and Order U.K. and fluff is my middle name…maybe my first name. Rating of this chapter has returned to no greater than T. It is also a very long chapter because I didn't want to break it up. Thanks for inspiration Lady J, Oldmule and Lurker and to all the others who write. These three in particular have sent me private messages of encouragement. My setup for the tribunal is a bit slow in pace and all tribunal rules are my invention .I also had to play with the series time frame a bit.)_

Convening a Security Services Tribunal aimed at decommissioning a section head is a rare event. Attempts are made to keep it non-political and fair. The grinding of axes isn't supposed to occur, but some were hoping this time Harry Pearce would be drummed out of MI5. Mark it down to professional jealousy, rather than an urge to see justice. JIC chair Richard Dolby had lost count of how many times Harry had bailed him out of a critical incident but he was a daily reminder to Dolby of his own inadequacies as a spy. Dolby's hope is that by pushing Pearce out, he, Dolby gains more respect from the other senior members. Dolby has long forgotten respect must be earned. It is good for Harry that Dolby is not part of the tribunal.

The fact that it is Sir Harry Pearce before the tribunal gives all the more rise to speculation among security service members. All assume he's guilty and will be found guilty. The question is will he be retired on pension, or go to prison.

Pearce's reputation for running ops his way and disobeying direct orders should be enough for any Home Secretary or JIC to be rid of him years ago. It is his ability to get it right, when others are wrong, that makes him the supreme spymaster. Harry likes to bend the rules to the point of breaking them and then step back. Normally his timing for stepping back is uncanny. It was his love for Ruth and her denial of herself to him that broke him during the time of Albany. Now Harry thought of his life with Ruth, _I have everything to live for._ He was ready to put up a fight for his life and his life with Ruth. The Harry resolved to his fate a short time ago is gone.

The recent scandal involving political corruption, led to several members of Parliament being imprisoned. Members on the Grid are worrying about what the tribunal will do with a traitor of Harry's status.

Regulations called for tribunal members to consist of a senior member of MI6, a senior member of MI5, and one neutral member. The neutral member would be selected by a lottery pick from Judges deemed neutral. The names of the judges were selected based on background research indicating a history of fair play and reasonable application of common sense to the law.

James Lawson led the prosecution. He had the reputation of pit-bull in the courtroom, never giving up on the most hopeless of cases. He was determined Sir Harry would see prison time for his treason.

Meanwhile, behind closed doors, Home Secretary Towers was working to make sure Sir Harry did not see prison time, and hoped he'd get only a slap on the wrist. He made it clear to the security services their budgets might depend on the outcome. Still, he was told that they would stick to the facts and the Home Secretary needed to step away from the matter. This only enraged Towers more. True he was not the greatest fan of Harry's. It was Tower's belief that Harry was stubborn, a loose cannon, and had too much ego for his own good. But he also knew Harry was damn good at his job.

The JIC named Eldridge Rupert as interim head of MI5 section D. As Rupert entered the Grid for his first morning on the wall, he knew he had to set the house in order quickly.

"Everyone in the conference room now," barked Rupert to the minimal team on the Grid. Alec was still with them, as no one had decommissioned him. It was something he was expecting at any moment. Tariq found himself in the unique position of being the senior team member that morning with Ruth still out on leave. Dimitri and Beth joined the others and took their seats around the table.

"Where's Ms. Evershed?" Rupert expected an answer. No one seemed to want to speak up. Finally Tariq spoke saying, "She's on leave."

"Why?" Rupert was perplexed as to why the most senior member of the team and its security services most valued analyst was allowed a leave at such a crucial time. He was aware of the rumors about Pearce and Evershed, but being a fair man he had determined not to judge her. There was no need for her to prove herself. Her record spoke for itself. As he opened the file he had picked up from his desk and brought with him he raised his eyes at the surveillance photos delivered by the team now tracking Harry Pearce's movements.

"Can anybody identify the woman in these pictures?" Rupert looked around the room at the shocked expressions. He could tell they all knew who the woman was with Pearce. He knew too, but wanted the team to confirm it.

"Well it looks like Ruth finally decided to give Harry some tender love and care." The quip came from Alec. The rest were too intimidated by Rupert, and respectful of Harry and Ruth to make a comment.

All Rupert had accomplished in less than 30 minutes was to ask questions and receive few answers. Finally he asked one of the most important questions. "What is so remarkable about this woman that lead Harry Pearce to commit treason?"

Just as they all started to speak at once, a voice came from the doorway that stopped them. "There's nothing remarkable about me Mr. Rupert. I should remind you at this point it is only alleged that Harry committed treason. It will be up to the tribunal to make a determination. As for now, we carry on, unless you would like me to find a replacement for me while this matter is resolved. I fully understand if that is what you want."

_Such a direct approach. Such beautiful blue eyes. Such presence. _Rupert could see how any man could love her. Glancing around the room he could tell that all the male members were halfway in love with her, and Beth showed admiration. Ruth Evershed is going to be formidable before the tribunal he thought.

For the present only Ruth, Harry, their witnesses, the priest and Harry's solicitor knew of the marriage. It had been an understanding by the security services he would have some time to get his personal affairs in order, before the official surveillance would start. It was a gentleman's agreement between fellow spies. Most knew him to be an honorable man, and all were baffled by what had transpired related to the fiasco known as Albany. Ruth had carefully removed her engagement and wedding rings that morning as she dressed for work. Harry looked at her as she took them off with a glint of sadness in his eyes. It was as if he suspected she might never put them back on. Despite their undeniable compatibility in all things physical and mental, he still feared she might leave him at any time due to past insecurities.

Ruth then walked over to Harry who was standing in the living room and put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, which he reciprocated. The passion started to grow again. They had hardly been out of bed since their wedding day. Finally Ruth pulled away telling her husband, "We've already made love twice this morning requiring me to apply more makeup than usual to cover the dark circles under my eyes. I have to go to work. I'm going to be late as it is."

"Trying to impress your new boss eh?" It was a question Harry said in jest but there was a serious look behind his eyes. He knew Rupert to be handsome, and Ruth was just his type. He also knew he could trust his wife but he too still had some insecurities. Her response, "You and I have the perfect symphony Harry. Harmony, discord and a certain amount of syncopation." With those words she left for the Grid.

Back in the present, members of the team filed out of conference room leaving Ruth to talk with Rupert. Ruth, over the years, had become an expert at keeping her true self hidden behind a veil of shyness, and a somber outlook on life. Yet her marriage to Harry had liberated her in so many ways. It wasn't that she needed marriage, it was that she needed change, and to release her fear of commitment. While on the Grid, though, she would still hide behind her shield of shyness and sadness. Her shyness was about to be shattered as Rupert tossed her the surveillance photos. Uncharacteristically, Ruth smiled, and said, "May I have copies?" Those who were trying to listen at the door of the room were shocked into silence by her response.

"Ms. Evershed you fail to grasp the seriousness of this situation. You may well be implicated as you have chosen to associate with an accused traitor. Some might think he was trying to influence your testimony. I'm sure you don't want to be used in such a way."

"He stands only accused at this point. There's no evidence presented."

"You already sound like a woman defending her lover. Ruth, you know how sordid this is all going to look. It will ruin your career with MI5. Do you want that?"

"It's not a matter of what I want. It is a matter of what is right. Someone once said, the welfare of the people is the supreme law. No one has guarded the welfare of the people of this country better than Harry."

"With that statement Ruth you seem to prove the crown's case for them. You should accept it is all but decided. The only question is whether Harry will receive a prison sentence. Then what good is he to you? We on the other hand need you here on the Grid." Rupert wasn't saying anything Ruth had not already thought of but instead replied, "Let me know when you have my copies of the photos ready." Then she turned on her heels and exited. The tribunal was due to begin its hearing in three days.

Ruth found herself leaving the Grid earlier and earlier each day. She wanted to spend as much time with Harry as possible. As soon as she walked through the door, he was there to greet her with an embrace. They ate dinner together, and then made their way to the bedroom. Both knew they may only have a few more days together.

"Ruth, I love you. I am not sure I have said it enough to you, but it is an all-consuming love that burns into the core of my being."

"Harry, I could not express my love with words any more than I already have. You have made me whole."

Each morning as she arrived on the Grid there was another stack of pictures awaiting her. Finally, on the night before the tribunal she took them home. "Harry, I have something for you." She tossed the envelope containing the pictures and she was smiling. After seeing what was in the envelope, he looked up to see how Ruth was handling it. "It's okay Harry."

"I rather think they have my worse side in some of these."

Ruth replied, "I had the same thought. I don't really think it was your face they wanted." Then Harry pulled her onto the sofa and they both laughed, because they had shed all the tears they intended to for one lifetime. If these were their last hours together, then they were to be hours of happiness.

At 8 a.m. the next morning there was a knock on the door. Agents had arrived to take Harry into custody for the start of the tribunal. Ruth was instructed to step back, and then handed a warrant that would require her to testify. It was scheduled to start at 10 a.m. and she was to be there.

Before the tribunal Ruth had spent her days on the Grid working on national security issues. Harry had been working with Wainwright and his barrister Michael Lane.

As the proceedings began that morning, James Lawson laid out his case to the tribunal. He would show that Sir Harry had committed treason by giving away a state secret it would be that simple. He would then support his case by reviewing Harry's long disregard for rules and regulations. Lawson's first witness was Ruth Evershed. Rupert was in the hearing room for the start of the proceedings. He wanted to see how his analyst fared.

"Will Ms. Evershed take the stand." It was a command, not a question. Ruth approached the witness box and entered.

"I wish to make a statement to the court before giving testimony." Before Lawson could object Ruth hurried along saying, "It should be known that I am the wife of Harry Pearce and am invoking my right to not testify." Mumbles were heard from every corner of the room. Harry gave his wife a small smile. Lawson looked furious.

"This marriage is obviously a move to try to circumvent our justice system," said Lawson to the members of the tribunal. "I wish to have spousal refusal right ruled null in this case." At this point the neutral judge started to ask Ruth questions.

"Just how long have you been married?"

"We lived as common law husband and wife for the last six years. We were married by the Catholic Church three weeks ago. Ruth was calm in her answers.

"You should know that common law marriages are not accepted in today's courts." It was the judge speaking and looking perturbed at Harry's barrister.

"Your honor," said Mr. Lane, "there are exceptions to the rule."

"Mr. Lane you know these exceptions to the rule are rare."

"I suggest to the court that this is a rare situation. You have two people who have loved each other for most of a decade. Many conspired to keep them apart and succeeded for a while. That's when they made their declaration of marriage to Adam and Fiona Carter. Unfortunately, both witnesses died heroically in the service of their country. After the events of previous months, they decided it no longer mattered if their marriage became known and were married by a priest." With that he presented the documentation.

Lawson countered, "We have no evidence that this marriage is anything but a sham." At this point Rupert suddenly knew why the normally shy Ruth had boldly accepted the photographs he left on her desk each morning. He thought he was taunting her. She in reality was establishing the proof needed from a third party that the marriage was not in name only. Rupert slumped in his seat hand in front of his face.

As Rupert feared, Lane asked if she were in possession of certain images. "Yes, the current interim head of MI5 Section D provided me with these photographs taken by security services surveillance teams over the last few weeks. Lawson asked to see the package. After looking at the pictures, he glaringly glanced back at Rupert. It was Rupert's term to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Finally, the tribunal conferred for several minutes. The chief judge spoke. "We have agreed that special circumstances have prevented these two from obtaining a normal marriage and allow the common law status to stand. Lady Pearce you may step down."

"Call your next witness Mr. Lawson."

Lawson had counted on Ruth recounting her story to lay the groundwork for the rest of his case. Without her or Chinese intelligence agents, there was no case. Harry's past became irrelevant. "May I ask the court for a delay to reformulate my case?"

"No you may not," said the judge without conferring with the other representatives.

"Then I would ask the charges be withdrawn until the case can be presented properly." Lawson knew without the treason charge there was no use proceeding to look into Harry's history with the security services.

"No you may not." This time the judge conferred with the two security service members explaining his opinion.

"The court dismisses the charges with prejudice. This tribunal is disbanded." With those words the tribunal members stood and exited. Lawson was furious. "What does this mean," asked Ruth of Harry's barrister.

"It means that the charges are dropped and cannot be brought again against Sir Harry. No slap on the wrist. No loss of title, and I suspect no loss of his job. Someone in powerful circles wanted this case to go away. Fortunately, without Sir Harry, the security services played right into our hands. I suspect the JIC will meet and the Home Secretary will have input. That means within a week you should be back on the Grid." Lane snapped his briefcase shut and left a beaming couple behind him.

Harry and Ruth both smiled and then embraced, not caring who was watching. Members of the Grid were watching via a video hack Tariq had rigged. They too erupted into cheers upon hearing the court's decision. As Ruth and Harry started to embrace, Tariq conveniently lost the feed.

Lawson left without speaking to Harry, Lane, or Rupert.

Rupert approached Ruth, "You are every bit as good as your record indicates. You played me well."

"I'm sorry. I did not do so intentionally. You are the one who wanted to taunt me with the photos."

"I thought I was doing you a favor Ruth."

"Well Rupert, as it turns out you did."

**Two months later**

Harry had returned to the Grid within a week of the end of the inquiry. Alec was given a second chance with a commissioning with MI5. Harry believed the team needed someone to ground them and he knew Alec could be that person if he could stay away from the alcohol. Going home a night with Ruth was an added bonus of the marriage. They rarely spent a day or night apart now.

Over dinner one night Ruth shyly looked at Harry. He could tell she wanted to say something, but not since before their first night together had he known her to be as she was right now.

"What is it Ruth. Take a deep breath and tell me. I know it is bothering you so just tell me."

"No Harry it doesn't bother me. It may bother you."

"What are you talking about?" Harry was growing a bit agitated.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." For a moment Harry was silent leading Ruth to believe he didn't want the child.

"I can handle on my own, if this is something you don't want."

Harry realized his shocked silence had sent the wrong message. "Ruth I love you. I love our child. It was created in love. It will be raised with love."

"Harry do you think I should give up my job on the Grid once the baby arrives?"

Harry was quick to say, "No."

"Why not?"

"You are a most capable woman. We will work it out but there is no way I am going to work every day without you. If it means we have to set up a daycare on the Grid. Then we will. I love you and I love our child. We have already spent too much time apart and I won't be apart from you again. If, after a short time, you don't think you can do both, we leave the Grid together. Do we have a pact on that?"

"I think I can accept those terms," answered Ruth as she and Harry made their way toward the bedroom.

The next morning they announced their news to the team. Awhile later Harry found Ruth on the roof, their place. "What gives?" Harry never really knew what Ruth was thinking.

"I was just thinking about how much we love this country of ours, yet they can turn on you in a heartbeat, yet we still love it. It is true that the welfare of the people is our supreme law, and we do take care of the people every day and they never know how much we as MI5 do to protect them. I think that we love these people, this England, as much as we love each other." Ruth spoke these words as she turned to give her husband a hug.

"I'm not sure about that Ruth. I don't think I can love a country as much as I love you and our child growing within you. England comes in a close second."

"Harry, I realize now it was never wrong for you to love me and it wasn't my turn, just as it wasn't your turn. If we can't defend love, then what is the point of living?" Harry agreed with her silently nodding his head.

"We have kept the faith with each other and our country. Now let's look to the future and go home." They walked arm in arm from the roof and headed to Harry's car, both hoping no national emergency would interrupt their evening.


End file.
